A Trio's Journey
by Alpine992
Summary: Tatsumi, Sayo and Ieyasu depart their small home village to make a name for themselves in the Capital. However things don't always go to plan and mishaps happen. A storm forces them to delay their departure and leave a day later. However when they reach the Capital not all is as it seems and they will have to make choices that will change the fate of the Empire. AK/Zero included.


The sound of snow crunching underfoot as the wind howled through the trees, a white haze of snow blocked his vision in every direction. He knew it was a bad idea to go out, the Blizzard was already on the horizon and fast approaching their little village. The bow he held in his hand was uncomfortable, he was never one for a bow but there wouldn't be any boars out at this time so a spear wasn't exactly needed although he'd still rather it than a bow, and most of all he'd prefer his sword.

Glancing over his shoulder, the shadow of two others trudging up behind him. They were just as miserable as he was at their current situation, the three regretting their decision to go hunting thinking that they could get back before the storm. The three weren't even looking for game anymore, only trying to get back to the village without freezing to death. Night was approaching and if they didn't make it back before then, then it was likely that they'd die before morning.

The stupid thing was, they weren't even supposed to be here. They were suppose to head out on their journey to the Capital that morning, to join the mighty Imperial Army and make enough money to send back to their village to bring it out of its current impoverished state. However, with the approaching Blizzard, they had been warded off from leaving until the storm passed by the Village Elder. Reluctantly they had agreed to postpone their journey until the blizzard passed.

Before the storm had reached the had tried to devise a way to get time to pass by quickly, a hunting trip was quickly planned and the three had headed out to catch some game for the village before they left for the Capital. Now they were freezing, trying to make their way back.

"...umi." Green eyes blinked as he stopped walking and turned back once more having heard the last of his name on the wind, his friends had stopped one crouched down the other waving over at him. Grimacing slightly, he pulled his jacket closer around him the cold seeping in deep as he trudged the few meters back towards them.

"We passed one of our snars." Ieyasu said having crouched down, Tatsumi didn't really care about having caught anything right now. All he had on the brain was a warm fire and a hot meal. Seeing a large meaty rabbit currently entangled in the snare, Ieyasu already having ended it's life with a knife.

"Come on, we can't be too far from the village." Sayo said, her cheeks flushed red from the cold. "I'll make sure to cook it up nice when we get back, but we have to get back soon." Tatsumi and Ieyasu nodded and continued their trek back through the snow. Another twenty minutes passed by and the last remaining light began to fade, however with that the lights of the village could easily be made out in the darkness. Soon enough they entered the village, the cabins were locked up tight for the storm and the three quickly hurried through the village wanting to be out of the snow as soon as possible.

Reaching a cabin on the far side of the village Tatsumi pushed open the door holding it open for Sayo and Ieyasu to enter before entering after them, pushing the door closed with some added help from Ieyasu as the strong winds tried to force it back open. When it was closed the glow of the fire was already shedding light into the room thanks to Sayo who had quickly rushed over to get it started. With how the cabin was built, it soon warmed up with the growing fire allowing the three to remove their heavy coats.

"I'll get the meal started." Sayo said as she adjusted the flower pin in her hair, the cream colored kimono she wore showing her delicate features. "Ieyasu, go tell the chief we're fine and not to worry."

"Eh! But it's freezing out there!" Ieyasu shouted only getting a deadpan stare from Sayo.

"I'm sorry, who was it who decided we should go hunting in the first place? Just let the Chief know and come on back." Ieyasu swallowed nervously as he looked to Tatsumi for help but Tatsumi didn't turn to look back at him, crouched down before the fire rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Fine." He muttered as he grabbed his coat once more and went back out into the cold storm. The cabin was filled with silence after the howling of the wind died down, only Sayo's preparations could be heard as she prepared the rabbit. Soon enough the large pot was sitting amidst the flames in the fireplace, Sayo taking it upon herself to sit beside Tatsumi on the floor watching as it cooked enjoying the warmth of the flames, it would still be some time before it would be ready.

"Once the storm passes, we can leave for the Capital." Sayo smiled. "It was probably best we didn't leave today, the Chief always says if you leave before a storm, bad things follow." Tatsumi smiled softly.

"He got that from that Path of Peace priest, or whoever it was." Sayo giggled, when the priest had stumbled upon their little village out in the boonies he made it his soul purpose to get everyone to become a devout follower in the Path of Peace, some religion nonsense that Tatsumi didn't have much time for, neither did Sayo or Ieyasu for that matter, the three were too focused on their training. However the elders of the village had easily become followers for the Religion. Out here in the middle of nowhere where death loomed in the jaws of Danger Beasts one searched for hope wherever possible.

"I can't wait until we get to the capital." Sayo smiled as she rose up from her seated position and doing a twirl around, Tatsumi watching her with a smile. "I'll buy some nice dresses and do all the things girls in the Capital do to make themselves pretty!" She giggled happily.

"You're already beautiful." Tatsumi told her with a gentle blush as Sayo blushed in return. "I bet you'll be even more so then the girls in the Capital." He grinned only causing Sayos' face to flush bright red. "They'll be really jealous I bet."

"Stop teasing ya jerk!" She shouted at him causing Tatsumi to laugh as she returned to sit next to him on the floor, a little closer than before. The crackle of the fire filled the cabin as the wind belted the shutters over the windows. A soft hum rose from Sayo's throat, Tatsumi smiling at the soft melody as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his arms for support, listening to the tune.

Sayo seeing Tatsumi continued to hum moved about from her sitting position onto all fours in front of him. With a quick glance to the window showing the raging storm outside and if she knew Ieyasu, he probably would take his sweet time in coming back from the Mayor's cabin so he wouldn't be caught in the storm, giving them enough time.

Tatsumi's eyes shot open when he felt Sayo's hands on his belt and quickly lowered his gaze to find a predatory gaze on her face. Her hands moved, undoing his belt before continuing on, unzipping his pants. She leaned forward and he did the same, locking lips with one another as her hand sank into his underwear, cold hands made him jerk slightly but no protest arose as her fingers encircled his growing length.

"We don't have much time." Tatsumi spoke softly, glancing between Sayo's gaze and the door.

"I know." Sayo's nodded. "But we have enough." She told him, as she pulled his length from the confines of his underwear. Pecking him on the lips she quickly descended engulfing the tip in her mouth causing Tatsumi to throw his head back with a groan of pleasure that drifted off into the howling winds outside. Swirling her tongue around the tip with gentle sucking motions Tatsumi gently rested one hand on the back of her head as he supported himself with the other.

Without the slightest push, Sayo sank down Tatsumi's length in one swift motion swallowing his entire length to the base, burying her nose in the pubic hair around the base. Sayo stayed like that for several seconds, humming once more causing a vibration effect around his entirety, all the while the back of her throat tickling the tip.

Slowly she raised her head, slurping up the shaft of his length almost agonizingly slowly. When she got to the tip she stopped, and sucked it with more ferocity than before. Tatsumi moaned and this time applied pressure to the back of her head intending for her to go back down, but was met with resistance causing him to look down at her.

Raising her lips from his tip, wiping away some drool from her lips she spoke with a smile.

"Don't have time." She explained as she shifted from her kneeling position to where she was now straddling Tatsumi's hips. While Tatsumi would have liked to continue the oral pleasure he had been receiving, the last thing they wanted was for Ieyasu to catch them, again. He always got moody and jealous after and Tatsumi didn't really want to deal with a moody Ieyasu on the way to the Capital.

Sayo parted her kimono from the bottom revealing the wet panties she was wearing, quickly pulling them to the side, Tatsumi's taking in the dripping lips framed by a small trimmed bush, she lined Tatsumi's head up with her slit. Tatsumi sat up, locking eyes with Sayo as he gripped her hips before both closed the distance for another kiss, her descent slow but engulfing his entire length.

Sayo slid down his length until she could do so no longer, her strained moans filling his mouth. With the path taken once, she raised her hips to start and build a slow rhythm; her kimono bound breasts pressing against his still clothed chest. He cupped them in his accommodating palms, kneading the tender spheres delicately. The anxious, swollen points of her nipples protruded from the fabric they were contained in.

The soft flesh of her ass connected with his lap a few times in succession. After which, her resolve weakened and her lips slipped away from his, her hips dipping and swaying tentatively just above his pelvis. She leaned past him, breathing heavily into his ear, while he moved his airy, probing kisses to the side of her neck. His hands relocated to the flat of her stomach, allowing the overwhelmed woman to recover. After she was good and ready, Sayo drew back; her hands clutching his shoulders once more, and thrust back upon him with vigor.

She ran her hands down his shirt before they slipped up underneath running her hand over the defined abs he got from his training, pushing his shirt up over his pecs.

She quickened her pace while Tatsumi undid the front of her kimono letting it fall free. The wrap she had around her breath already coming apart and with little effort it was undone revealing her modest bust. Fixing his hands firmly around her bare back, he held her still enough to firmly kiss the front of her breast. His lips parted slowly, his jaw stretching to encompass as much surface area as possible. He eventually held most of the yielding orb in his mouth, prodding and lapping at the irritated nub.

Forgoing the amazing sensations blending together within her chest, Sayo raised his face up to see her. She kissed the bridge of his nose, and then the center of his forehead. She let hers rest against his, opening her eyes to take in the features of his face, the two of them separated by mere inches. He met her gaze, his hands joining hers, their fingers flaming together.

In those final moments nearing climax, she suppressed her pace, stalling each rotation to be that much more slow and excruciating, wanting to prolong their time together for as long as she could. But nothing lasts forever.

The rise and fall of her hips signaled waves of great pleasure that washed over him like the screaming blizzard that howled around the cabin.

No longer able to contain himself, Tatsumi released all of the reserved pleasure he had accumulated since Sayo's hands first tricked into his underwear, hips thrusting upwards in recoil, hands clenching at her sides, nails digging into the soft skin of her hips.

Sayo moaned with the howl of the wind as she bucked against him a few more times before coming to a stop and resting in his lap, chest against chest as they took a few moments to recover Sayo enjoying the warmth Tatsumi's seed filled her with. She raised her head, hair slightly disheveled before she kissed him squarely, passionately. Their lips parted enough for them to speak.

"You're…" Tatsumi rasped gaining his breath back as Sayo laid her forehead against his, both covered in a mild sweat. "You're still drinking that tea?" He questioned as silence drifted between them before she smiled and leaned back, Tatsumi watching as she pulled up the sides of her kimono to cover her breasts once more, not bothering to redo her chest bindings.

"Yes." She confirmed before she gently rocked her hips into his causing him to groan, his length buried inside still and very sensitive. "You should have asked before you dumped that load in me." She grinned before her smile turned devious. "Maybe you want to get me pregnant?" She asked causing Tatsumi's eyes to widen in surprise. "Belly swollen." She sighed moving her hands over her stomach Tatsumi envisioning it as a twitch caused Sayo to moan, Tatsumi's hands finding themselves on her hips as they began to grind their hips together once more.

"Woah there tiger, maybe after we come home from the Capital." She stated leaning forward and placing a kiss to Tatsumi's forehead. Lifting her hips both let out moans as Tatsumi slipped from her followed by a tide of cum that coated his semi hard rod. "Let me help you clean up, before Iyeasu gets back." Tatsumi moaned as she engulfed the head of his cock, covered in the escaped cum from Sayo and a mix of her own juices.

It wasn't long after that that Ieyasu returned, ignorant to the deed the two had just done and with good news it seemed.

"The storms starting to let up out there." He had told them as he brushed the snow from his hair. "The Chief thinks if it clears tonight we'll be able to set off tomorrow morning." Both Sayo and Tatsumi's faces lit up. "It calls for a celebration! Let's have a feast!"

"All we have is a rabbit you moron!" Sayo berated him as Tatsumi and Ieyasu laughed. Tomorrow, with any luck that the storm would pass, they would head off to the Capital.


End file.
